5 de Junio
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Cumple de Draco! La Sociedad Mágica esta de Fiesta. Y las jóvenes también. Por Rita Skeeter. Hoy se celebran los veinte años del ganador de este año de “La sonrisa más encantadora” de la revista Corazón de Bruja, Draco Malfoy... XD Dramione
1. 5 de Junio: Parte 1

**_Hola a todo el mundo!! Hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros... Hoy cumple nuestro amado rubio de ojos grises... OMG como podría perderme en esos ojos por siempre jamás. Pero bueno, no pude terminar esto, ya que pensaba hacerlo oneshot... pero mañana tengo un final, asi que les pido disculpas... pero no se preocupen que mañana mismo les daré el segundo pedazo y conclusión del fic. Así que gracias por leer, y por favor dejenme su opinión. Gracias...Bye_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

**_P.D: ando algo depre, me fue pesimo en un examén (saqué 2 de 5, tomando como 0 malo y 5 excelente... y se pasa minimo con 3. T.T) Así, que tenedme paciencia y consideración._**

* * *

Hay demasiados caminos a elegir. Tú tienes el tuyo, yo tengo el mío. Distintos, perpendiculares. Distantes. Así son nuestros caminos. Tu eres horizontal y yo vertical, con la sola diferencia, que al parecer nuestro momento de encontrarnos, ya pasó.

Lastimosamente, siento que rompí todas las reglas impuestas por la naturaleza. Y aunque me lo negué e intente impedirlo, terminé por convertir nuestra "relación" en la tangente de noventa. Logré encontrar la respuesta de ello en el interior de tus ojos de tormenta. En tus ojos furiosos, en tus ojos helados, en tus ojos tempestuosos. En tus ojos grises. Allí logré encontrar el punto donde tú camino y el mío se entrecruza. Porque nuestra relación es como una tangente de un ángulo de noventa grados. Infinita, por no decir incalculable, inimaginable. Imposible de definir.

Pero dudo que sea porque no haya palabras para hacerlo, sino que nadie pensó alguna vez que alguno de los dos se viera en esta situación. Y créeme que lo entiendo. Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en ello. O tal vez poco, ¿Quién sabe en realidad? Si ya siento tan efímero el pasar del tiempo, que creo que es una cruel broma el cuantificarlo. Contarlo. Medirlo. ¿Para qué? Si con hacerlo, no lograré retenerlo. No lograré hacer ese segundo donde tus ojos se encuentran con los míos, antes de que tu mirada se endurezca. Ese instante, donde solo me ves. Con indiferencia, con normalidad antes que tu mente me reconozca y haga cambiar tu mirada. Antes de que permita que se desate la tempestad que esta atrapada en tu mirada.

Se que estoy desvariando y que tal vez, si alguien me escuchara no creería nada de lo que digo. Pero simplemente es cierto. Sencillamente es verdad. Yo comencé a perderme en esos ojos grises, como una tonta, como cualquier tonta. Como varias de las tontas de este castillo. Pero existe una gran diferencia. Al menos yo tengo la seguridad de que cada vez que nos veamos, al menos tengo una mirada tuya. Una mirada cargada de resentimientos pasados y de odios añejos. Llena de pesares y del destino que nos ha tocado. Colmada de los retazos desquebrajados de tus ideales y del cansancio que tienes en el alma. Pero eres tan cobarde como para admitir que te equivocaste, eres tan cruel como para rectificar un poco más el camino. Tan solo unos milímetros más, unos cuantos grados más y así aumentar la esperanza de que nuestro encuentro sea más próximo, sea más tangible.

Pero mejor dejo de soñar cielos grises y tardes lluviosas de junio. Mejor me conformo con vivir la realidad, como siempre lo he hecho, como siempre ha sido y debe ser. Pero, ¿Cuándo dejó de ser así? A mi pesar, comencé a vivir entre fantasías, cuando tus ojos lograron hechizarme. Cuando me dejé llevar por ese mar grisáceo que llena tu iris y surca tu pupila.

Pero al menos por hoy, deseo engañarme. Al menos por hoy, deseo mimetizarme con tu mundo, con la sociedad. Sólo por hoy anhelo sumergirme en tu vida. Y así lo haré. Porque por primera y única vez, me mentiré a mi misma de tal manera, en que logre encajar en tu ambiente. Porque este día, Cinco de Junio, los engañaré a todos.

* * *

_**La Sociedad Mágica esta de Fiesta.**_

_**Y las jóvenes también. Por Rita Skeeter **_

_Hoy se celebran los veinte años del ganador de este año de "La sonrisa más encantadora" de la revista Corazón de Bruja, Draco Malfoy. Queremos comentarles a todas las jóvenes que suspiran por este bombón de ojos grises y de cabello rubio platino, que es su oportunidad de verlo una vez más, ya que esta noche se llevará a cabo la más grande fiesta que el mundo mágico ha visto desde la celebración de la caída de Tu-ya-sabes-quien. La celebración se llevara a cabo a las nueve de la noche en…_

* * *

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Si, aunque sé que me arrepentiré luego de haberlo hecho. Pero es mejor que sufrir por nunca haberlo intentado.- se respondió a si misma Hermione, mientras se miraba al espejo. Sonrió algo asustada, para luego suspirar. Se llevo un par de dedos a la sien y se la masajeó. -Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- intentó auto convencerse, para luego sonreír nerviosa.

Hermione se levantó del tocador y tomó un pequeño bolso negro, miró su cuarto una vez más y volvió a suspirar. Llevó sus ojos hacia el reloj de pulso y notó que eran las ocho y cincuenta y cinco de la noche. Le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar, por lo que decidió aparecerse. Cerró la puerta de su alcoba, sonriendo levemente. Esa noche, se estaba jugando la última oportunidad de hacer que sus destinos se encontrasen, aunque solo fuese por un instante.

* * *

Estaba aburrido. Apenas eran las doce y diez y al parecer todas las mujeres del mundo mágico se encontraban acosándolo. Es cierto que era divertido seducirlas y aturdirlas, pero en esta ocasión lo que prefería era un poco de tranquilidad y soledad. Pero al parecer no hallaría nada de eso en su cumpleaños, y todo gracias a la chismosa de la Rita Skeeter.

-Estupida mujer. No sirve para nada más que para crear problemas.-murmuró fastidiado mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky de fuego que un camarero iba repartiendo. Se encontraba sentado en la mesa principal, algo alejada de los invitados. Buscando pasar tan desapercibido como pudiera, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Estaba harto de los chillidos de esas escandalosas mujeres que no dejaban de perseguirlo. Era fastidioso.

-Draco, hermano.- escuchó que lo llamaban. Giró su rostro y se encontró con Blaise que le miraba sonriente. -Esplendida fiesta.- felicitó el joven mientras palmeaba la espalda del rubio y tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Gracias.- agradeció el rubio más por obligación que por otra cosa.

-Pero al parecer no la estás pasando bien. ¿A que se debe el que el gran Draco Malfoy no este haciendo de las suyas?-preguntó burlón el italiano. Draco bufó a su lado antes de llevarse nuevamente un trago a la boca. –Con eso me basta. Ya se cual es la respuesta a tu mal humor.- comentó Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Blaise.- demandó el rubio, antes de mirarlo fríamente.

-Si, definitivamente me has confirmado mis sospechas.- continuó diciendo el joven, sin prestar atención a la dura mirada del rubio.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- preguntó amargado Draco.

-No estás contento porque Rita Skeeter arruinó tus planes de conquista de esta noche y ahora eres acosado por casi todas las mujeres huecas del mundo mágico.- comenzó a decir el morocho con tono melodramático, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos, pero que sin proponérselo sonriera internamente. –Y has perdido tu oportunidad de ligarte a la primera loca que se pase por delante, porque solamente Pansy, tú y yo sabemos de tus desviaciones sexuales. Y que prefieres a los niños que a las niñas.- terminó de decir el italiano con solemnidad, para luego recibir una mirada seca y furiosa por parte del rubio.

-¿Qué patrañas estas diciendo Blaise?- preguntó el rubio mientras se controlaba. –Ahora solo falta que digas que mi amor platónico es cararajada.- masculló entre dientes con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio? Siempre lo sospeché, pero es bueno saberlo de tu boca. Ya decía yo que ese odio no es normal.- dijo el italiano mirándolo con falso asombro.

-Blaise.- murmuró Draco con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada helada.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo Draco, tan solo es una broma. No lo tomes tan literal.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras mostraba sus manos en son de derrota. –Ahora si, poniéndonos serios.- comenzó a decir mientras su rostro se tornaba serio. -Tranquilízate Draco. Es tu cumpleaños, disfrútalo y no prestes tanta atención a esas locas. Tan solo encárgate de permanecer completo hasta que llegué el día de mañana.- completó con tranquilidad, para luego palmear la espalda de su amigo y levantarse de la mesa para tomar rumbo a donde se encontraba Pansy esperándolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Tranquilízate Mione.- comenzó a decirse a si misma. -Tranquila, no pasará nada malo. Tan solo acércate un poco más y ya.- continuó diciéndose a si misma.

Apretó sus manos y suspiró intranquila. Llevaba toda la noche intentando pasar desapercibida, para luego simplemente acercársele al rubio y conversar con él un rato. Aún no tenía definido el como y de que hablarían, tan solo necesitaba llenarse de valor para hacerlo.

-Eres una gryffindor. Compórtate como tal.- se dijo a si misma, dándose ánimos. Suspiró una vez más y decidió salir del rincón donde había estado toda la noche. Había llegado el momento de ir al encuentro con el destino que se había marcado desde que había puesto un pie en Malfoy Manor.

* * *

-Me alegra que ahora estés disfrutando de la fiesta, Draco.- murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba un poco con la copa de vino que estaba entre sus dedos. Draco le miró unos segundos y luego le regaló una sonrisa.

-A mi también.- respondió él con simpleza, para luego dar otro sorbo de su vaso de whisky.

-¿Alguna conquista para pasar la madrugada de tu cumpleaños?- preguntó abiertamente Blaise, recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Pansy. -¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a la rubia.

-Que modales los tuyos, Blaise. Un poco más y le haces competencia a la comadreja.-comentó sarcástica, mientras lo miraba con reproche. Draco se permitió reír con naturalidad, por el reproche de la rubia. En eso estaba, cuando su risa se vio cortada abruptamente. Pansy y Blaise lo miraron extrañado, ya que el rubio se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada fija en un punto a la distancia.

Ambos slytherin se giraron para buscar lo que tenía a Draco en ese estado, encontrándose con la figura de una mujer que se acercaba a un camarero a pedir algo. Se trataba de una joven de largo cabello negro, el cual caía liso hasta la cintura. La joven llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro strapless que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que estaba decorado con pequeñas piedras plateadas por todo el contorno de los senos, formando delicadas figuras. Varios hombres se habían quedado mirándola fijamente, observándola desenvolverse y desnudándola con la mirada.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Pansy mirándolo divertida, a lo que el rubio se giró e intentó mostrarse normal.

-¿Si?- preguntó Draco mientras intentaba disimular su sorpresa. Nunca había visto a esa mujer, y parecía que algo en ella lo llamaba a su encuentro. Algo en esa sutil figura lo invitaba a acercarse.

-Deberías ir, si no quieres que alguien más lo haga.- comentó Blaise mientras miraba a la joven fijamente. –Si no quieres que yo lo haga.- completó girándose a mirar a su mejor amigo, que fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Ni se te ocurra, Blaise Zabini.-murmuró Pansy con sequedad. Draco simplemente ignoró sus palabras y se quedó contemplando la figura de la desconocida, notando como su piel tostada brillaba con la luz, haciéndola lucir etérea. Sin prestar atención a la discusión que mantenían sus mejores amigos comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

-Nuestro pequeño Draco esta creciendo.- murmuró Blaise con tono falsamente triste, mientras observaba al rubio ir hacia el encuentro de la pelinegra y como fulminaba a todos los que intentaban acercársele a ella.

-Déjate de payasadas, Blaise.- respondió pansy mirándolo fijamente, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose.

* * *


	2. 5 de Junio: Parte 2

Hola a todo el mundo. Gracias por su apoyo y por su espera. Se que no tenog perdón de Dios y de ustedes, pero es que no había tenido tiempo para subir esto por la U, pero ya por fin lo logré subir!! Wiiii, vacaciones, vacaciones...!! Ahora si, aqui les dejo la continuacion y final del Fic... aunque no se, si ustedes quieren, les hago un epilogo... pero si no, se queda así n.n Gracias por su apoyo y espero no haberlas decepcionado.!! Animos...

Andreaeb182

P.D: La canción que sale es "One Last breath", de Creed. Disfrutenla... nos vemos... Bye

* * *

**-Deberías ir, si no quieres que alguien más lo haga.- comentó Blaise mientras miraba a la joven fijamente. –Si no quieres que yo lo haga.- completó girándose a mirar a su mejor amigo, que fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras.**

**-Ni se te ocurra, Blaise Zabini.-murmuró Pansy con sequedad. Draco simplemente ignoró sus palabras y se quedó contemplando la figura de la desconocida, notando como su piel tostada brillaba con la luz, haciéndola lucir etérea. Sin prestar atención a la discusión que mantenían sus mejores amigos comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la joven.**

**-Nuestro pequeño Draco esta creciendo.- murmuró Blaise con tono falsamente triste, mientras observaba al rubio ir hacia el encuentro de la pelinegra y como fulminaba a todos los que intentaban acercársele a ella.**

**-Déjate de payasadas, Blaise.- respondió pansy mirándolo fijamente, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose. **

* * *

**_5 de Junio_**

* * *

-Buenas noches.- dijo Draco en un susurro suave. Había llegado junto a la joven sin que ella se percatara, mientras la pelinegra agradecía con una sonrisa al joven que le había entregado una copa de vino. Vio como ella se tensaba en su lugar, y un casi imperceptible temblor sacudía su cuerpo. Sonrió ante esto, vanidoso. Orgulloso.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.- saludó la joven mientras se giraba para encararlo. Sus ojos grises chocaron con los cafés de ella, sintiéndolos conocidos. Percibiéndolos atrayente, extremadamente encantadores y familiares. -Feliz Cumpleaños señor Malfoy, espero que estos veinte años le traigan muchas promesas.- felicitó ella, regalándole una sonrisa sutil y encantadora. Una sonrisa de niña, una sonrisa de ángel.

-Gracias, ¿señorita…?-agradeció Draco mientras dejaba la frase sin terminar, por falta de conocimiento sobre la identidad de la mujer que lo tenía entretenido.

-Lamentablemente señor Malfoy, no puedo regalarle esa información.- respondió ella con suavidad, pero con cierta familiaridad. Draco enarcó una ceja mirándola fijamente. -Si lo hiciera, tendría que lanzarle un Obliviate antes de que acabe la noche.- completó con un tono de voz conspirador, pero con una sonrisa divertida en su semblante. Draco la observó sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente admirándola. Esa sonrisa en ella se veía tan extremadamente sensual, pero aún así no estaba conforme. Necesitaba conocer su identidad. –Y por favor no me subestime, soy muy buena realizando ese hechizo.- aclaró ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿como he de llamarla? Porque a mi me encantaría tener alguna manera de referirme a usted, querida señorita.-respondió Draco, sonriéndole con algo de arrogancia. –Y créame cuando le digo que no la subestimo y la creo muy capacitada como para hacer ese hechizo, tanto que sin aún haberlo lanzado ha logrado hacer que olvide a todos los demás invitados.- agregó galante el rubio, mientras distraídamente señalaba todo el lugar con su mano.

La pelinegra rió ante esto, con naturalidad y haciendo que sus ojos cafés se contagiaran de la misma alegría que mostraba su voz. Su risa era melodiosa y delicada. Sumamente femenina, tranquilizante y narcótica.

-Tan encantador como siempre, señor Malfoy. Sus fans deben estar orgullosas de ello, y altamente envidiosas de que su atención este en este momento con su servidora y no con cualquiera de ellas.- respondió ella, aun riendo, para luego llevarse la copa a los labios y beber un trago de vino. -Creo que comenzaré a temer por mi integridad física si continúo más tiempo con usted. No sea que antes de diez minutos sea victima de los celos.- continúo bromeando, mientras sus ojos paseaban por el gran salón, notando la mirada fija de muchas mujeres, que la fulminaban con los ojos.

-Aún no me ha dicho un nombre por el cual llamarla.- reprochó con elegancia, para luego beber otro sorbo de Whisky.

-Tal vez porque no quiero que me llame por ninguno.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero yo si quiero tener uno para poder ponerle nombre a su rostro.- repuso con insistencia. Quería su identidad y la quería pronto.

-Me hará sonrojar si continúa así, pero lastimosamente para mí. No tengo un nombre para con el que usted me llame.- respondió ella, mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Draco enarcó una ceja, antes de sonreír con picardía.

-Ya que no tienes un nombre.-comenzó a decir el con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. -Entonces yo he de darte uno, y creo que el que mejor te sienta es _Mia-_completó él mirándola fijamente, susurrando el nombre como una caricia, asiendo que ella se sonrojara y temblara imperceptiblemente.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir ella, antes de verse interrumpida.

-Y ya que arreglamos el problema del nombre, me gustaría que me llamarás Draco. Señor Malfoy es demasiado formal.- dijo Draco, regalándole una sonrisa arrebatadora. Ella negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siempre tan arrogante también. Parece que eso nunca cambiara a pesar de los años.- murmuró la joven para si misma, pero aún así siendo escuchada por el rubio.

-¿Qué hay de malo en la arrogancia, cuando hay un porqué de serlo?- preguntó divertido Draco, notando como la joven lo miraba confundida por unos segundos antes de reponerse. Ella rió suavemente nuevamente, haciendo que el sonriera encantado. Le fascinaba verla reír y notar como unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus rosadas mejillas al hacerlo. –Sabes siento que te conozco de algún lado, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó Draco al salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-Tal vez.- Fue la simple respuesta de ella, a lo que recibió una mirada inquisidora por parte del él. Por lo que decidió explicarse mejor. –Tal vez me hayas visto antes, pero no te percatases de mi presencia.- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

-Imposible. Recordaría haber visto tus ojos y tu sonrisa.- Negó el rubio inmediatamente. –Son imposibles de pasar por alto.- completó haciendo sonrojar a su acompañante y sonriendo orgulloso por ello.

-De pronto si me viste, pero no te detuviste a observar.- replicó ella con suavidad, en un murmullo.

-Puedo asegurar que recordaría unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos.- dijo Draco, mientras la miraba fijamente, notando como ella esquivaba el contacto visual.

-Como siempre sacando la vena de casanova. Eres muy hábil con las palabras, Draco. Pero créeme cuando aseguro que me has visto, pero nunca observado antes de este momento.- respondió ella con sencillez, mientras jugaba con la copa que estaba en su mano.

-Entonces soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho.- respondió el mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus dedos y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. -Porque tus ojos son muy hermosos como para ser ignorados.- continúo mientras se perdía en los ojos cafés de ella.

-Mis ojos no tienen nada del otro mundo. Son comunes y corrientes.- replicó ella en un susurro. Él negó con la cabeza, en silencio, sin perder contacto visual.

-Tus ojos son todo menos comunes y mucho menos corrientes.- dijo Draco en un susurro. -Tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, y tus iris están salpicados de pequeños brillos color miel.- explicó él, para luego soltarla suavemente, lamentándose de haber perdido contacto con la suave piel de ella. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y él la miró con delicadeza. Sintiéndose cómodo por primera vez, cómodo por conversar con alguien más que fuera diferente de Pansy, Theodore y Blaise.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción suave, irresistiblemente atrayente y que le invitaba a sacar a bailar a la joven frente a si. Vio como Pansy bailaba con Blaise, y como Theodore sacaba a bailar a una pelirroja muy bonita, que se le hacía bastante conocida.

-Mia, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó alejando cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la joven que estaba frente así. Él tenía una mano extendida hacia ella y una pose como si de un caballero del medio evo se tratase. Ella sonrió ante esto y aceptó su invitación.

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras tomaba su mano y se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile.

_**Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say**_

Draco abrazó suavemente a la joven, mientras comenzaba a guiarla alrededor de la pista de baile. La canción comenzó lenta y suave. Se movían sutilmente y sin prisas. La pelinegra se dejó llevar por el joven y cerró los ojos, y se recargó en el pecho de él.

_**  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

_**  
**_Sintió la delicada piel de la joven a través de la tela, y como esta se tensaba por instantes, cuando él movía su mano sobre su cintura. Sonrió ante esto. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición con ella, sentía que era lo correcto. La abrazó posesivo y se sintió orgulloso de que esa hermosa mujer estuviera en ese momento entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho y bailando con él. Sonriendo por él, taciturna por él.

_**  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say**_

La joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados y en medio de una burbuja de irrealidad, en medio de toda esta realidad. Estaba robándole un instante a la vida, ese instante que valía tanto y que era capaz de alumbrar cada uno de sus días de allí en adelante. Un instante preciado, un instante obligado. Un instante natural. No importaba como, cuando y porqué. Sólo importaba el ahora y el perfume varonil que despedía ese cuerpo que la sostenía.

_**  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

Abrió sus ojos y notó como muchas personas se habían detenido para observarlos. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban por la vergüenza, al notar la fija mirada de los tres mejores amigos del rubio. Apretó inconcientemente la camisa del joven, mientras intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Draco sintió el ligero apretón y sonrió sutilmente, mientras ignoraba a las personas que los veían.

-Tranquila.- susurró el rubio a la joven. -Todo esta bien. Ignóralos. Ninguno de ellos importa.- susurró nuevamente el rubio, mientras la acercaba un poco más a él. La joven asintió en silencio para luego levantar su rostro y notar como sus ojos se fundían con los de él. Continuaron bailando casi sin notarlo, simplemente por inercia, ya que desde hacía rato habían dejado de escuchar la música aunque esta siguiera sonando.

_**  
Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me**_

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, mientras que sus ojos seguían perdiéndose en los otros. Draco dejó de bailar y la joven también, quedándose de pie en medio de la pista, en medio de los invitados. El joven llevó una de sus manos, que estaba alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella y la llevó a la mejilla de la pelinegra, acariciándola suavemente y notando con orgullo como ella cerraba sus ojos ante la caricia. La joven tenía sus labios entreabiertos, y en ese momento se le apetecieron extremadamente irresistibles, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, eliminó toda distancia entre ellos.

El beso comenzó con un delicado roce, temiendo romper toda la atmósfera que los rodeaba. La joven se sorprendió, pero luego suspiró en medio del beso. Draco sonrió ante esto y comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, recibiendo inmediatamente respuesta. La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello de él y se dejó llevar por completo por las sensaciones que les inundaban en ese momento. El beso se tornó cada vez más posesivo, deseando descubrir todos los secretos ocultos a través de ese contacto. A través de ese beso. Se besaron sin limitaciones y sin razón. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que les parecía correcto, sin importar los chillidos indignados de las mujeres y las miradas fulminantes y envidiosas de los hombres. Sin importar quien estuviera allí.

Lentamente se fueron separando, cuando sintieron que sus pulmones clamaban por aire, a pesar de que sus dueños se resistían a dárselos. Al terminar de besarse, permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y las frentes unidas, intentando controlar su respiración agitada. Intentando explicarse a si mismo porque todo eso se sentía tan bien. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Draco y se maravilló con la visión de la joven con una expresión sublime, sus mejillas tenidas de rojo y sus labios levemente hinchados, mientras sus ojos cafés permanecían ocultos. Se le antojo extremadamente erótica y a la vez, inocente. Todo en ella era así.

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

La joven abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una arrebatadora sonrisa por parte del homenajeado que la dejó inmóvil y aturdida. Sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más de lo que ya estaban y notó como la canción terminaba. La joven miró su reloj por un momento, intentando escapar de los ojos grises que la observaban fijamente. Era la una de la mañana.

-Debo irme.- Dijo la joven mientras se separaba del rubio y comenzaba a retroceder.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco aturdido. No se esperaba eso. Hace un momento estaban en una burbuja de fantasía y ahora ella intentaba escapar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Tan solo deseaba tener la oportunidad de felicitarlo. Y poder entregar mi regalo personalmente. Pero las cosas se salieron de control.- comenzó a explicar la joven mientras daba un paso atrás. -Mentiría si digo que no lo disfruté. Pero a mi pesar, esto no debió haber pasado. Perdóneme por favor.- añadió la pelinegra, mientras daba otro paso atrás, dejando a Draco estático en su lugar. -Tan solo me queda desearte, Feliz cumpleaños.- añadió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia la salida del salón. Draco permanecía anclado en su lugar, sin entender bien sus palabras y con una sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Pansy, Blaise y Theodore se acercaron lentamente a donde se encontraba el cumplimentado y lo observaron fijamente. Sus ojos grises seguían mirando el camino por donde se había perdido la joven.

-¿Y qué esperas?- preguntó Theodore al momento de llegar a su lado. Draco reaccionó y se giró a mirar a sus amigos. Enarcó una ceja y lo miró en silencio. -¿Qué esperas para ir tras ella?- añadió al notar como su amigo se hacía el desentendido.

-No se su nombre y no se a donde se dirige.- dijo Draco con aparente tranquilidad.

-Eso nunca te ha detenido, hermano. Y no creo que lo haga ahora.- comentó Blaise mirando fijamente al rubio que se encogía de hombros.

-Si ella quería irse, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerla?- respondió el homenajeado, para luego suspirar resignado.

-Es el colmo, Draco Lucius Malfoy.- lo regañó Pansy. -Granger se tomó el trabajo de arreglarse, venir aquí a felicitarte, y de intentar pasar desapercibida por todos para que tú no te dignaras a ir tras ella luego del beso lleno de sentimientos que compartieron.- añadió la rubia mirando de forma reprobatoria a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Granger?- repitió asombrado Blaise, mientras que Draco la miraba con expresión asombrada y confundida.

-Claro idiota, es que no se dieron cuenta. Solamente se alisó el pelo como en el baile de navidad de cuarto año y se lo cambió de color.- explicó la rubia con tranquilidad. -Pensé que se habían dado cuenta.- añadió la rubia en reproche.

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.- soltó Blaise mirando al techo. -¿Granger aquí? ¿Sola? ¿Sin Potter o Weasley?- soltó el italiano de un solo.

Draco permanecía callado, procesando la información recibida, mientras su mirada se perdía nuevamente por el camino que había tomado la joven.

-Mia.- susurró Draco, mientras volvía en si. Los otros tres jóvenes se giraron a ver a su amigo, notando como este salía corriendo hacia la salida de la mansión, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿crees que sea lo correcto?- preguntó Blaise.

-Claro que lo es.- respondió inmediatamente Pansy con el ceño fruncido ante la pregunta. -Siempre ha debido ser así.-añadió la joven mirando la pista de baile.

-Granger es buena persona. Sabrá controlar a Draco.- murmuró Theodore, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Pero, ¿crees que la alcance?- preguntó Blaise, mirando hacia la puerta. En ese momento Pansy y Theodore enarcaron una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Y es que lo dudas. Nada es obstáculo para un Malfoy.- respondió Pansy burlona, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. –Ahora más bien sáquenme a bailar alguno de ustedes dos. Era mi turno de bailar con el cumplimentado, pero ya que este se ha escapado a buscar a su damisela en apuros, me he quedado sin pareja.- comentó Pansy risueña, a lo que el italiano la guió inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Theodore se quedó uno segundos en su lugar mirando a sus amigos bailar.

-¿crees que haya sido lo correcto?- escuchó que una voz femenina le susurraba al oído. Se giró y se encontró con una pelirroja de ojos azul.

-Por supuesto. Tú misma me dijiste que eran algo más que enemigos.- respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero eso no impide que me preocupe por Mione.- dijo ella con un pequeño tono de reclamo en su voz, que le sacó una sonrisa al ex slytherin.

-Lo sé, Luna. Lo se.- murmuró theodore mientras la sacaba a bailar. Al abrazarla, hundió su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello, besándola lentamente y arrancándole un suspiro a la ahora pelirroja, para luego ascender con su boca hasta el oído de la joven. –Sabes Luna, me gusta más tu cabello rubio.- murmuró el joven antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio y volverla a besar, haciendo sonreír también a la joven que estaba entre sus brazos.

* * *


End file.
